


It Started With A Kiss

by Walkerbaby



Series: HAMILTON SHORT STORIES AND ONE SHOTS [1]
Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Compilations, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerbaby/pseuds/Walkerbaby
Summary: The ebook links to all my Hamilton Novellas and One Shots including: These Little Hours We Might Share, The Washington Pamphlet and What We Do In the Dark





	It Started With A Kiss

[Epub Version](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B3RybB3EUsayT2JGMmZpX2ZzTFk)

[Kindle Version ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B3RybB3EUsayZzdYYmtaeUp1VTg)


End file.
